The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus which includes an opening/closing detecting device which detects an opening/closing state of a cover member.
An image forming apparatus is configured such that a toner container storage part or a sheet conveying part can be opened and closed by a cover member in order to replace the toner container or to remove a jammed sheet. When the cover member is opened, a user may touch a rotating body, such as a gear or a motor, or an electrical conductive member to supply electrical power to a driving member and an image forming unit may be exposed. Then, the image forming apparatus is generally provided with an interlock switch which interrupts the power supply when the cover member is opened.
The interlock switch is generally activated by the opening and closing of the cover member. In some cases, a link member is interposed between the interlock switch and the cover member.
However, because the cover member has a large size and also a large variation in dimension precision and assembling precision, the interlock switch may not be accurately activated by the opening and closing of the cover member. In addition, if a distance between the closed cover member and the interlock switch is smaller than a predetermined distance, the cover member is excessively pressed toward the interlock switch and then the interlock switch may be damaged by the cover member.
Furthermore, when the link member is interposed, it is necessary to prepare a dedicated link member. This may increase cost. In addition, in order to absorb the variation in dimension precision and assembling precision of the cover member, the interlock switch may be provided so as to be movable. However, in this case, since it is difficult to hold the interlock switch stably and also it is necessary to lengthen a wire connected to the interlock switch, a structure may be complicated and an erroneous detecting may easily occur.